Vote Potter
by loralee1
Summary: Post Hogwarts one shot, Voldemort is gone and Harry is free to live his life as he sees fit or is he?


Vote Potter 

By Loralee

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or his friend and enemies

Summary: Post Hogwarts, no pairing. With Voldemort gone Harry Potter is free to live his life at he sees fit or is he.

Harry Potter hated press conferences but had learned to make them work for him. This press conference was for publicity for the multinational, semi professional, charity match to raise money for underprivileged, magical children in Ecuador.

Harry loved quidditch and raising money for kids he figured that balanced the loathing for press conferences.

However nothing could make up for being accosted by Minister Fudge at the end of said press conference. Fudge's first mistake was confronting Harry the second was do it in the presence of the press.

"Ah Harry, my boy, how are you? This is certainly a great thing you are doing for those little children."

"What do you want Fudge? I have a portkey to catch."

"Yes, of course, Mr. Potter, as you know there is an election coming up and I just wanted to be sure that I could count on your support," said Fudge. He took a deep breath as if to continue but Harry's snort cut him off.

"You have to be kidding, Fudge. I wouldn't vote for you if paid me. I hold nothing but contempt for you Fudge; you knew Voldemort was back for an entire year before you admitted it. You tried to get people to believe I was an attention-seeking liar. Go bother somebody else you'll get nothing from me."

Harry tried to walk off but the press had crowded around and one brazen reporter yelled out, "So who would you suggest for Minister, Mr. Potter?"

Harry grinned, "I don't have anyone in mind but I have an idea about what needs to be done. The Ministry and the Wizarding world need someone who doesn't care about image and sucking up to the purebloods out there. The Ministry needs cleaned up and modernized, out dated laws and senseless rules need to be gotten rid of. We need someone to take charge and bring the British Ministry of Magic into the 20th century. Now I really have to catch my portkey."

Harry waved and apparated away to catch the portkey to Ecuador.

Harry didn't come right back after the match, instead he got involved in the building of the magical school for the kids there.

It was three weeks later before Harry came back to England. His first day back he strolled down Diagon Alley and came to a shocked halt in front of the large front window of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes where a huge poster of his face hung with the words 'Harry Potter for Minister'.

Then he laughed, he'd have to prank the twins back. He spent several minutes defacing the huge picture and then entered the shop to harass the twins.

"Harry you're back! George, Harry's back!" shouted Fred as Harry walked through the door.

"Harry, you're back!" shouted Fred, coming up from the back room.

"Fred, George, I'm back!" shouted Harry, just because.

"Did you see the poster?"

"When you came in?" began the twins

"Yes, very funny, now take it down," said Harry.

The twins exchanged glances and then said, "You haven't seen Hermione yet,"

"have you?"

"Huh, Hermione, what's going on here?" ask Harry now noticing the 'Vote Potter' buttons both the twins were wearing.

"You need,"

"to see Hermione,"

"as soon as possible Harry." And then to Harry great frustration the pushed him out the door and locked it behind him.

Well, he thought, I'll see Hermione and then I'll make them pay.

As Harry Potter walked on up the street to Gringotts he was bewildered to see more of what he assumed were the twin's pranks. Nearly every store had a Vote Potter poster. Some featured his face; the one in Quality Quidditch had him on a broom. It was the one in Flourish and Blotts window that said, 'For a change cast a write in vote for Harry Potter Minister for Magic' that made Harry wonder if this just might not be a joke.

As Harry stood in line at Gringotts he realized it was definitely not a joke as a discrete little sign adorned the tellers desk.

Vote Harry Potter  
Goblin choice for Minister  
Paid for by the 'Goblin's for Potter' Committee

Harry exchanged his left over American dollars for pounds. He always liked to have a few pounds in his pocket for fish and chips and a pint in a muggle pub.

The goblin he dealt with smiled at him and wished him luck in the campaign. Harry merely thanked him and left to track down Hermione and find out what in the name of Merlin was going on.

Unfortunately several people had recognized him on the way into the bank. He had been forced to shake hands with the crowd who had gathered outside the bank. Several, who pledged their support, congratulating him on taking a stand against a hidebound ministry including one rather shabby man wearing a 'Werewolves for Potter' button.

Several hours later Harry had finally tracked down Hermione at the Burrow otherwise known as Potter campaign Headquarters.

After a hug and offer of food from Molly, Harry finally had a chance to question Hermione.

"What in blue blazes have you done Hermione? I don't want to be Minister for Magic. I didn't sign up for it. I haven't the faintest clue how to run the Ministry. Did that damn Dumbledore put you up to this?" he almost shouted at her.

"I didn't do anything, Harry, you did it all yourself. Read this," she said and thrust a notebook filled with clippings at him and turned away.

"Hermione," he whined but she ignored him so he started to read the clippings.

They started with the article that came out the day after he left reporting on his run in with Fudge and an editorial that suggest the only person who really fit the requirements that Harry put forward was Harry Potter himself.

After that came some letters to the editor proclaiming support for Harry Potter, then the article announcing Fudge's withdrawal from the election.

An article suggesting a write in campaign for Harry, the article and a picture of the window of WWW with its poster of Harry had been on the front page.

Harry looked at Hermione who was watching him now.

"So, you think I should do it?" he asked.

"Yes, Harry, I think you can do the job and that the Wizarding world need this. I think they are tired of the way it's always been and that you are strong enough to make the changes we need."

Harry sighed, "It's a little late to stop it now I guess. So you want a job at the ministry? We'll call you the Undersecretary of what Harry needs to do next."

Hermione grinned at him, "Do you even know who you are running against Harry?"

Harry shook his head, "No, I saw the article that said Fudge pulled out."

"Well Dumbledore is supporting Percy." Harry made a face," and the traditional purebloods are supporting Franklin Flint, who my research tells me is the only Slytherin from Tom Riddles year left alive."

She gave Harry a significant look. Harry slowly nodded his head. He didn't really have a choice.

"Ok, what do you want me to do and how long until the election?"

His fate was sealed, he thought, maybe he should have stayed in Ecuador.

Several weeks later the Headlines of the Daily Prophet read:

_**Harry Potter Wins in Landslide Vote**_

_Harry Potter is the new Minister for Magic in Great Britain. In an unprecedented write in campaign Harry Potter The-Boy-Who-Lived-to Defeat-He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named will be the youngest ever Minister for Magic. Harry Potter has promised to reform the ministry and bring a new era of peace and prosperity to the Wizarding World. We here at the Daily Prophet wish our new minister all the best._

Harry read the article with a laugh he wondered how long it would be before they were screaming for his head. He laid the paper aside and stood, time to get going he had people to fire and laws to change. He wondered just how many people he could enrage in one day.

The End 

A/N While writing this little story I wanted to find out what kind of money they have in Ecuador so I did a search and discovered that the official money of Ecuador is/are American dollars, exactly the same only printed in Ecuador. Their coins are the same denomination only with Ecuadorian historical figures on them. The things one can learn from fanfic lol


End file.
